


Irgendwas mit Leichen, munkelt man

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [45]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Chaptered, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sebastian Bootz' POV, Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Hamburg, Tatort Münster, Tatort Stuttgart, Thiels POV, Thorsten Lannerts POV, Uwe Kohnaus POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Fall bringt alte Bekannte wieder zusammen und führt zu neuen Erkenntnissen. Münster/Hamburg/Stuttgart-Crossover.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/119733.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ - die unbearbeitete Fassung</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Mehrteiler ist 2014 zur 120-Minuten-Sommerchallenge entstanden. Ich hatte versucht, die 9 Prompts der Suspense-Tabelle (+ 2 Prompts der h/C Tabelle) zu einer Geschichte zu entwickeln. Mit dem Ergebnis war ich dann so unzufrieden, daß ich das Ganze nicht weiter gepostet und fast ein Jahr lang nicht mehr angeschaut habe. Bis jetzt. Mit etwas Abstand fand ich manches doch zu schade, um es ganz zu verwerfen. Also habe ich versucht, die allergröbsten Schwächen auszubügeln, und poste die Geschichte doch noch. Aber Achtung, lest die  
>  **WARNUNG:** Es gibt hier einen Krimifall, der einfach nur haarsträubend ist. Es wird am Anfang (etwas) Spannung aufgebaut, die aber dann nicht vernünftig aufgelöst wird. Der Krimiplot als Ganzes funktioniert nicht – aus verschiedenen Gründen, die mir zwar klar sind, die ich aber nicht wirklich beheben konnte (näheres dazu dann am Ende der Geschichte, wenn Ihr so lange durchhaltet). Wenn Euch also der Krimi in den ersten Kapiteln interessiert, seid auf eine herbe Enttäuschung gefaßt.  
>  Es gibt außerdem – und das ist etwas, was mir auch gar nicht liegt – wechselnde POVs. Zum Glück aber meistens nur einer pro Kapitel.  
> Man könnte auch sagen - wartet mit einem eventuellen Kudos lieber bis zum letzten Kapitel ;) Ihr könntet es sonst bereuen ...

***

„Verdammter Mist“, fluchte Thiel, nachdem er zum dritten Mal ohne Erfolg auf den Lichtschalter gedrückt hatte. „Was ist denn hier schon wieder los!?“

„Wieso sehen Sie mich an? Sie haben doch mit Boerne telefoniert.“ Nadeshda zog neben ihm fröstelnd ihren Mantel enger. „Ganz schön kühl hier.“

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall da lang“, brummte Thiel. „Zum Obduktionssaal.“

„Na super …“ Nadeshda stolperte im Dunkeln gegen ihn. „Chef?“

„Tschuldigung.“ Thiel machte kehrt. „Andere Richtung.“

Nadeshda verkniff sich zum Glück einen Kommentar. Es war anstrengend genug, im Dunkeln den Weg zu finden. Sie gingen durch menschenleere Flure, nur erhellt durch den Schein der ein oder anderen Straßenlaterne, der durch ein Fenster fiel. Irgendwie kam ihm der Weg länger vor als sonst.

„Nachts ist es hier schon ein bißchen unheimlich, finden Sie nicht?“ Nadeshda klang ein wenig nervös, was Thiel, wenn er ehrlich war, durchaus verstehen konnte. Er drehte sich hastig um, als sich ein Schatten in einer Ecke bewegte, aber da war nichts.

„Verdammt!“ Den Mülleimer hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Er hüpfte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem Fuß weiter, während Nadeshda ein mitfühlendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Und Sie wissen wirklich nicht, um was es geht?“

„Keine Ahnung“, brummte Thiel, als der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen hatte. „Er hat nur gesagt, daß wir unbedingt sofort kommen müssen. Irgendwas mit dem aktuellen Fall.“

„Professor Geheimnisvoll läßt grüßen“, kommentierte Nadeshda trocken, und Thiel schnaubte.

***

„So, da wären wir.“

„Ist das …“

Thiel nickte, obwohl Nadeshda kaum etwas sehen konnte. Im Nachhinein wäre es vielleicht doch besser gewesen, den längeren Weg zu nehmen. Aber vor Nadeshda würde er jetzt wohl kaum zugeben können, daß ihn die Idee, im Dunkeln durch den Kühlraum mit Boernes Kunden zu schleichen, alles andere als begeisterte. Deshalb öffnete er lediglich die Tür – ein letztes Tasten nach dem Lichtschalter, der hier aber genausowenig funktionierte wie im Rest des Gebäudes, – und trat in den fensterlosen und dementsprechend völlig finsteren Raum. Eigentlich sollte das ganz einfach sein. Immer geradeaus. Aber diesen Teil der Rechtsmedizin mochte er fast noch weniger als den Obduktionssaal selbst, und heute kam es ihm hier noch kälter und stickiger vor als sonst. Und größer. Sehr viel größer. Der Ausgang schien endlos weit entfernt zu sein. Ein Knarren ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. War das Nadeshda wenige Schritte hinter ihm? Thiel lauschte angespannt, aber er hörte nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag und die Geräusche, die seine Kollegin verursachte. Jetzt mußte doch bald die gegenüberliegende Wand … Er atmete erleichtert aus, als seine Hand den Türgriff ertastete und öffnete die Tür zum Obduktionssaal, der durch das von außen hereinfallende Licht nur unwesentlich heller war als der Kühlraum. Da bewegte sich etwas! War das –

„Aua!“ Thiel kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. „Was zum Teufel soll -“

„Die Notstromversorgung ist angesprungen“, erklärte Boerne. „Da sind Sie ja endlich!“

„Notstrom?“ Nadeshda klang verwirrt. „In der Rechtsmedizin?“

„Dieser Teil des Gebäudes wurde zur Bauzeit als -“

„Boerne!“ fuhr Thiel hastig dazwischen, bevor das in einen baugeschichtlichen Vortrag zum Klinikviertel ausartete. „Was gibt es so wichtiges, daß wir mitten in der Nacht kommen müssen?“

„Es ist kurz nach zehn“, brummte Boerne leicht beleidigt, „und-“

„Was, Boerne, was?“ Nicht gerade höflich, aber sein Tag war lang gewesen und der Weg durch die dunkle und menschenleere Rechtsmedizin hatte mehr an seinen Nerven gezerrt, als er zugeben mochte. „Und wieso ist der Strom ausgefallen?“

Boerne warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, setzte sich aber auch endlich in Bewegung. Mit schlechtem Gewissen bemerkte Thiel, daß sein Kollege ein wenig hinkte.

„Was -“

„Sie beide erinnern sich doch sicher an die männliche Leiche, die heute Morgen an der Raststätte Münsterland-West gefunden wurde? Fundort nicht gleich Tatort, aber auf den ersten Blick ein gewaltsamer Tod? Die, deren Obduktion ich wegen des heutigen Gruppenselbstmordes erst morgen früh in Angriff nehmen kann?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Nadeshda, sichtlich ungeduldig. „Was ist denn, sind Sie doch schon zu –“

„Das sehen Sie gleich selbst.“ Boerne blieb vor einem der Tische stehen, faßte nach dem Tuch, das darüber ausgebreitet war, und zog es mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung beiseite.

…

„… ja?“

„Wie Sie sehen, sehen Sie nichts“, erklärte Boerne ungeduldig.

„Das sehe ich.“

Boerne funkelte ihn böse an. „Man hat die Leiche gestohlen! Aus _meinem_ Institut!“

* tbc *


	2. Was stimmt nicht an diesem Bild?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist früh. Der Kollege nervt. Uwe fragt sich zum hundertsten Mal, warum er das eigentlich noch macht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Tatort  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Gen, Krimi, Suspense, Humor (ein bißchen)  
> Personen: Uwe Kohnau (POV), Pasternak (OC), Dr. Foerster (OC)  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Spannung? Ähm, ja …

***

Normalerweise würde er um diese Zeit erst aufstehen. Eine Runde joggen, bevor die Stadt erwachte und alles hektisch und laut wurde. Duschen, eine Portion Müsli, eine Tasse grüner Tee. Und dann los ins Büro. Uwe zog fröstelnd die Schultern nach oben. Um diese Uhrzeit war es noch zu kühl um ohne Jacke lange stillzustehen. Aber Pasternak redete und redete und redete … man sollte nicht meinen, daß der Mann tatsächlich aus Nordfriesland stammte.

„Also was jetzt?“ fuhr er schließlich entnervt dazwischen. „Wieso holen Sie mich morgens um fünf aus dem Bett? Damit ich mir einen leeren Parkplatz anschaue?“

Pasternak sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, der ihn immer an einen großen, jungen, nicht besonders intelligenten Hund erinnerte, und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er, daß er sich nicht doch in den Innendienst hatte versetzen lassen.

„Das ist ein Tatort, Chef“, sagte Pasternak. Uwe atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den leeren Parkplatz schweifen, auf dem im grauen Licht des frühen Morgens eine ganze Einheit der Spurensicherung herumwuselte.

„Die Leiche, Pasternak. Wo ist die Leiche?“

***

„… und sein Wagen steht da drüben.“ Pasternak deutete vage in die Richtung des Haupteingangs des Sky-Markts. Vermutlich tat er dem jungen Mann unrecht, dachte Uwe. Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, daß Cenk … Er unterbrach sich ärgerlich, denn darüber wollte er jetzt nicht schon wieder nachdenken. Außerdem könnte Pasternak so oder so endlich lernen, etwas schneller zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Das heißt also, wir haben keine Leiche, aber einen Vermissten, seinen Wagen, Kampfspuren und Blut“, faßte er zusammen.

Pasternak hob einen Finger – noch so etwas, was ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging: „ _Viel_ Blut.“

„Ein Liter? Zwei Liter?“

„Zu viel, um den Blutverlust zu überleben.“ Dr. Foersters ruhige Stimme kam Pasternaks Antwort zuvor. „Vorausgesetzt, es handelt sich nur um das Blut einer Person.“

Uwe nickte der Rechtsmedizinerin erleichtert zu. Endlich jemand mit etwas mehr Professionalität als sein neuer Mitarbeiter. „Stellen Sie alle Informationen zusammen, die wir für die Fahndung brauchen. Ein aktuelles Foto, Informationen zur Kleidung“, er redete schnell weiter, bevor Pasternak ihn unterbrechen konnte, „ – Sie kennen das ja.“ Er konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, eine scheuchende Handbewegung zu machen.

„Mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden?“ fragte Dr. Foerster amüsiert, nachdem Pasternak außer Hörweite war. 

„Zu früh.“ Jedenfalls zu früh für Pasternaks nervenaufreibende Begeisterungsfähigkeit.

Dr. Foerster zog die Plastikhandschuhe aus und griff in die Jackentasche, um ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervorzuholen.

„Hatten Sie nicht aufgehört?“

Dr. Foerster seufzte. „Wir hatten doch eine Übereinkunft …“

„… ich sage nichts zum Thema Rauchen, und Sie fragen nicht mehr, was Batu macht.“

„Genau.“ Dr. Foerster pustete den Rauch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Mit einem hat Ihr Welpe aber recht, Herr Kollege. Das _ist_ ein Tatort.“

Die Sonne war inzwischen über den Horizont gestiegen, und die kümmerlichen Bäumchen warfen scharf umrissene Schatten auf den grauen Asphalt. Das würde ein langer Tag werden, dachte Uwe.

* tbc *


	3. Ein Mann rennt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handlung: siehe Titel ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Tatort  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Gen, Krimi, Suspense  
> Personen: OC (POV), Thorsten Lannert (POV), Sebastian Bootz  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

Seine eigenen, keuchenden Atemzüge dröhnen in seinen Ohren und übertönen alles andere – das Knacken der Zweige, auf die er tritt, das Rascheln der Blätter, wenn er sich durch dichtes Unterholz zwängt.

_Weiter._

Seine Lungen brennen bei jedem Atemzug.

_Weiter, weiter, irgendwohin wo Menschen sind._

Seine Muskeln schmerzen, er kann nicht mehr. Er stolpert, fällt, ist zu müde, um sich noch richtig abzufangen, landet auf weichem Waldboden und bleibt liegen, weil er nicht mehr auf die Beine kommt. Für einen Moment gibt er auf und versucht, wieder Luft u kriegen, aber dann hört er etwas in der Ferne. Stimmen? Sind sie das? Haben sie seine Spur immer noch nicht verloren? Panisch springt er wieder auf, stolpert vorwärts, rennt, kriecht einen Abhang hinunter – irgendwohin, wo Menschen sind – sie sind es, er kann ihre Stimmen erkennen, sie rufen sich etwas zu, aber er versteht es nicht.

 _Raus, raus hier, raus aus diesem Wald._

Die Stimmen kommen näher, und er kann nicht mehr, kann nicht mehr schneller, kann nur noch kriechen und stolpern. In der Ferne scheint es heller zu werden und instinktiv hält er darauf zu. Wenn es eine Lichtung ist, werden sie ihn sehen, werden ihn noch leichter finden, aber vielleicht ist es eine Straße. Er weiß, daß das seine letzte Chance ist. Irgendwann muß der Wald doch zu Ende sein, oder ist er die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen? Er rennt wieder, das Unterholz wird lichter, er weiß nicht, woher er die Kraft nimmt, aber er rennt, und da vorne ist tatsächlich eine Straße. 

_Menschen, andere Menschen._

Er rennt.

_Hilfe._

Die Sonne blendet ihn. Asphalt unter seinen Füßen, aber die Straße leer, warum ist hier niemand, warum –

Es fühlt sich an, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Und dann nichts mehr.

***

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sich Thorsten, er hätte nicht aufgehört zu rauchen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Sebastian sollte längst hier sein. Stattdessen hatte er alleine einen aufgelösten Autofahrer befragen müssen, aus dem nicht viel mehr als „Er war ganz plötzlich da“ rauszubekommen gewesen war. Das allerdings in einem so heftigen schwäbisch, daß er einige Anläufe gebraucht hatte, um den Mann überhaupt zu verstehen. Da hätte er Sebastian wirklich gut gebrauchen können. Er sah noch einmal auf die Uhr und beschloß, daß er jetzt anrufen würde. Aber gerade, als er das Handy aus der Tasche geholt hatte, kam Sebastian die Stufen nach oben gehetzt.

„Tut mir leid.“

Thorsten nickte nur. Hatte keinen Sinn, länger über das Thema zu reden, sie wußten beide, warum Sebastian zu spät kam.

„In der Nähe von Botnang ist ein Mann im Wald auf eine Straße und vor ein Auto gerannt.“

„Seit wann sind wir denn für Verkehrsunfälle zuständig?“

„Conrad Fliegenschnäpper ist gestern von seiner Frau als vermißt gemeldet worden. Und offenbar hatte man ihn gefesselt.“ Er kreuzte die Handgelenke. „Die Spuren sind deutlich zu sehen.“

Sebastian hob die Augenbrauen. „Eine Entführung?“

„Könnte natürlich auch sein, daß der Mann Neigungen hat, von denen seine Frau nichts weiß.“

„Hast du schon mit ihm geredet?“

Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu schwer verletzt. Deshalb sind wir hier, wir haben gleich einen Termin bei seiner Ärztin.“

***

„Es waren also keine Drogen im Spiel?“

„Der toxikologische Befund ist unauffällig.“ Dr. Halbwachs warf einen Blick auf die Krankenakte. „Das mit den Fesselungsspuren hatte ich Ihnen ja schon am Telefon erzählt.“

„Sah es aus, als ob …“ Sebastian kam ins Stolpern und Thorsten unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Ich meine, könnten die Spuren vielleicht … ähm, einvernehmlich, also …“

„Den Unterschied kann man beim Ergebnis nicht unbedingt sehen“, entgegnete Dr. Halbwachs kühl. „Aber auf jeden Fall haben die Fesseln tiefe Einschnitte hinterlassen, die darauf hindeuten, daß er versucht hat sich loszureißen. Und die Tatsache, daß er durch den Wald und auf die Straße gerannt ist, spricht meiner Meinung nach auch eher dafür, daß er auf der Flucht war.“

„Was denken Sie, wann wir mit ihm reden können?“ fragte Thorsten.

„Das sieht im Moment gar nicht gut aus.“

Während die medizinischen Details an ihm vorbeirauschten – mehr als die Information, daß der Mann im künstlichen Koma lag und es noch mehrere Tage dauern würde, bis man auch nur daran denken konnte, mit ihm zu reden, brauchte er eigentlich nicht – überlegte er, mit wem sie als nächstes reden sollten. Vielleicht mit Frau Fliegenschnäpper.

***

„Was bringt einen Notar in den besten Jahren dazu, wie ein Irrer halbnackt durch den Wald zu rennen?“ murmelte Sebastian. Thorsten hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Vor sich hatte er eine Liste mit allen Informationen, die sie in diesem Fall zusammengetragen hatten. Irgendetwas kam ihm bekannt vor … Er suchte noch einmal das Protokoll der Befragung von Elvira Fliegenschnäpper heraus.

„No strings attached.“

„Was?“ Sebastian sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Die Partnervermittlung, bei der Fliegenschnäpper einen Account hat.“

„Ja?“ Sebastian war aufgestanden und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Nicht die feine Art, wo er doch verheiratet ist, aber abgesehen davon?“

„In Hamburg hat es im Frühjahr eine Mordserie gegeben. Drei Männer mittleren Alters kurz hintereinander. Alle waren verheiratet, und alle haben Online-Kontaktbörsen genutzt. Und in allen Fällen haben die Opfer kurz vor ihrem Tod größere Summen abgehoben. Von Konten, die die jeweiligen Ehefrauen gar nicht gekannt haben.“

Sebastians Blick war schwer zu deuten.

„Das muß natürlich nichts heißen, aber –“

„Woher weißt du das?“

Er schichtete die Berichte wieder auf einen ordentlichen Stapel. „Ich telefonier manchmal. Mit alten Kollegen.“

Es sah aus, als wollte Sebastian noch mehr sagen, aber dann nickte er bloß. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal die Daten zum Abgleich schicken, ob es noch weitere Übereinstimmungen gibt.“

* tbc *


	4. Unterdessen in Münster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadeshda bringt Licht ins Dunkel. Boerne ist hartnäckig und Thiel will sich nicht erinnern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: h/c - tut es sehr weh  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Gen, Krimi, h/c (der Thiel & Boerne Art)  
> Personen: Thiel (POV), Boerne, Nadeshda  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

„So wie es aussieht, passiert hier ohne mich ja wohl gar nichts.“

„Boerne!“ Thiel drehte sich hastig um und stellte den Kaffee ab, den ihm Nadeshda gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Sie sind krankgeschrieben, was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?“

Boerne humpelte an ihm vorbei und nahm Kurs auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, aber Thiel stoppte ihn in letzter Sekunde. Er konnte sehen, wie Boerne die Zähne zusammenbiß, als er den rechten Fuß durch den abrupten Halt stärker belastete.

„Oh, tut es sehr weh?“ fragte er. „DANN GEHEN SIE WIEDER NACH HAUSE UND SCHONEN SIE DEN VERDAMMTEN FUSS!“

Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, machte sich frei und ließ sich in Thiels Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Ich komme sehr gut zurecht, danke.“

Nadeshda räusperte sich. „Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen gerade sagen, daß wir sehr wohl eine neue Spur haben.“ Sie sah zur Seite, zu Boerne, und dann wieder zurück zu Thiel. „Soll ich …“

„Nur zu“, brummte Thiel. „Da kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf an.“ Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, mit Boerne über Krankschreibungen und das Konzept von „sich schonen“ zu streiten, und auf dem ein oder anderen Weg würden die Informationen am Ende doch bei ihm landen.

„Hier“, Nadeshda legte den Ausdruck einer Fahndungsmeldung auf den Schreibtisch, „haben wir eine Fahndung aus Hamburg. Kommt Ihnen der bekannt vor?“

Boerne machte einen langen Hals, während Thiel nickte. Kein Zweifel, er hatte ihre fehlende Leiche sofort wiedererkannt. „Michael Hammer“, las Nadeshda vor. „48, verheiratet, keine Kinder. Mittleres Management in einer Firma für Medizintechnik. Seine Frau hat ihn vermißt gemeldet.“

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir ihn gefunden“, kommentierte Boerne. „Thiel?“

„Wer ist denn in Hamburg zuständig für …“, murmelte Thiel. „Ah, ja.“

„Offenbar stand Hammers Wagen auf einem Supermarkt-Parkplatz, nur wenige Meter von einer Blutlache entfernt. Hammers Blut, die Untersuchung ist schon durch.“

„Ah, Dr. Foerster. Gute Frau“, warf Boerne ein. „Wir haben uns auf einer –“

„Boerne, Sie sehen jetzt zu, daß Sie nach Hause kommen.“ Thiel schnappte sich Nadeshdas Ausdruck. „Nadeshda, rufen Sie ihm ein Taxi. Ich muß mit Frau Klemm reden.“

Er konnte Boerne im Hintergrund noch schwach protestieren hören als er loslief, aber Nadeshda würde das schon schaffen.

***

Einige Stunden später war er um einiges schlauer und hatte den ganzen Papierkram in die Wege geleitet, den ein solcher Fall unweigerlich mit sich brachte. Es war schon ziemlich spät, aber er mußte noch packen, und die Akten einiger Fälle durchsehen, die Gemeinsamkeiten zu diesem Fall aufwiesen. Aber vorher …

„Boerne?“ Er drückte noch einmal auf die Klingel. „Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich benutze Ihren Ersatzschlüssel!“ Er schloß die Tür auf.

„Eigentlich“, rief Boerne aus dem Wohnzimmer, „ist der Schlüssel für Notfälle gedacht. Und nicht dafür, daß Sie mich hier ungefragt heimsuchen!“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er den Flur entlang ging. Er fand es ja nur fair, wenn er Boernes Ersatzschlüssel auch einmal für seine Zwecke ausnutzte. Außerdem war das alles nur zu Boernes Bestem.

„Was macht das Sprunggelenk?“

Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte er ihre morgendliche Begegnung noch nicht vergessen.

„Sollten Sie Alkohol trinken, wenn Sie Schmerzmittel nehmen?“ Thiel nickte in Richtung des Weinglases auf Boernes Tisch.

„Ich nehme keine Schmerzmittel“, erklärte Boerne kühl. „Und ich habe mir lediglich den Knöchel verstaucht. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum alle daraus so eine große Sache machen.“

„Immerhin sind Sie eine Woche krankgeschrieben. Und sollen die Füße stillhalten“, erklärte Thiel gut gelaunt. „Sie hätten eben nicht versuchen sollen, den Leichendieb im Dunkeln zu verfolgen.“

„Ich hätte ihn beinahe gehabt.“ Boerne warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der mehr als deutlich sagte, was er von „die Füße stillhalten“ hielt.

„Beinahe.“ Thiel ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber der Couch fallen und stellte seine Tüte auf dem Tisch ab. „Sie sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Das hätte noch ganz anders ausgehen können.“

Boerne sagte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts, weshalb er hastig „Ich hab‘ Ihnen was zu essen mitgebracht. Thailändisch.“ hinterherschob.

„Seit wann so exotisch?“ fragte Boerne spöttisch. „Ich dachte, die letzte kulinarische Errungenschaft, die Sie mitgemacht haben, sei der Einzug der italienischen Küche in den sechziger Jahren gewesen.“

„Lag auf dem Weg und hatte noch offen“, knurrte Thiel. Boerne machte es einem aber auch wirklich nicht einfach.

…

„Haben Sie sich selbst auch was mitgebracht?“

Thiel nickte.

„Teller sind in der Küche“, informierte Boerne ihn. „Ich bin leider indisponiert. Soll die Füße stillhalten.“

Thiel mußte lächeln und sah, wie auch Boernes Mundwinkel kurz zuckten.

„O.K.“ Er ging in die Küche und kam mit Tellern, Besteck und einem zweiten Weinglas zurück. „Hier.“

„Ich habe übrigens eine Vermutung, warum die Leiche gestohlen wurde“, sagte Boerne, nachdem Thiel das Curry auf zwei Teller aufgeteilt hatte. „Alberich hat die Leiche ja in Empfang genommen, und sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, daß unter den Fingernägeln der rechten Hand Hautreste waren.“

Was für ein verdammtes Pech, daß Boerne die Obduktion nicht sofort vorgenommen hatte, dachte Thiel. Aber wer rechnete auch mit so was?

„Ich denke, der Täter hat sich die Leiche wiedergeholt, weil wir ihn ansonsten hätten identifizieren können.“

„Also jemand, dessen Genmaterial wir schon in der Datenbank haben.“

„Oder jemand, der extrem vorsichtig ist.“

„Aber auch schlampig – ich meine, die Spuren hätte er doch vorher beseitigen können. Oder denken Sie, der Täter ist so zerstreut, daß ihm erst im Nachhinein aufgefallen ist, daß er Spuren hinterlassen hat?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß.“

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.

„Sie fahren nach Hamburg.“

Das war keine Frage, aber Thiel nickte trotzdem. „Ich hab‘ heute den Antrag auf Amtshilfe gestellt.“

„Amtshilfe ist eigentlich –“

„Ja, weiß ich. Umgangssprachlich sagt man das aber trotzdem so.“

Boerne schwieg.

„Nadeshda hält hier die Stellung, und ich werde mich mit dem Hamburger Kollegen austauschen.“

„Ich könnte doch –“

„Sie sehen erst mal zu, daß sich Ihr Fuß erholt.“

Boerne sah nicht glücklich aus, aber selbst er mußte einsehen, daß er mit einem verstauchten Gelenk und überdehnten Bändern nicht in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er bei den Ermittlungen sowieso nichts zu suchen hatte – auch wenn Thiel sich daran manchmal selbst erinnern mußte.

„Kennen Sie den Hamburger Kollegen?“

„Ja.“

Boerne fragte nicht weiter, und er erzählte nicht mehr. Nach wie vor war seine Hamburger Zeit nichts, woran er sich gerne erinnerte. Weil er sich dann auch jedes Mal daran erinnerte, was er verloren hatte. Von seinem Abgang, der alles andere als rühmlich gewesen war, ganz zu schweigen.

* tbc *


	5. Wiedersehen in Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Es war der altbekannte Weg – für einen Moment fühlte er sich so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense - Stalking  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Gen, Krimi, Suspense  
> Personen: Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau (POV)  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten

***

Es war der altbekannte Weg – für einen Moment fühlte er sich so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Nickte im Vorbeigehen dem Pförtner zu, der erst automatisch zurücknickte und ihm dann verdutzt hinterhersah. Uwe saß im dritten Stock, nicht dort, wo sie früher ihr Büro gehabt hatten. Als er vor der Tür stand, fiel ihm wieder ein, wer damals hier gesessen hatte: Mieke Steinkamp, eine der ersten Kolleginnen, die Anfang der achtziger Jahre bei der Schutzpolizei eingestellt worden waren und die zeitgleich mit ihm zur Kripo gewechselt hatte. Er klopfte und trat ein, als er Uwes Stimme hörte.

Uwe sah vom Bildschirm auf. „Hallo Frank.“

„Moin Uwe.“ Er sah sich in dem Büro um, das sich deutlich verändert hatte. „Ist Mieke schon in Pension?“

Uwe nickte. „Sie ist zwei Jahre früher gegangen. Ihr Mann ist krank.“

„Das wußte ich gar nicht.“ Er hatte nicht wirklich versucht, Kontakt zu den alten Freunden in Hamburg halten, als er nach Münster gewechselt war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es wichtiger gewesen, neu anzufangen. Das war damals das Richtige gewesen, trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt merkwürdig leer.

Uwe räusperte sich und er riß sich zusammen – immerhin war er zum Arbeiten hier, und nicht, um in Nostalgie zu versinken. „Hast du die Akten schon?“

Uwe deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Der Datentransfer hat geklappt, ich hab mir eure Unterlagen gerade angesehen. Wir haben in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei Frau Kriek-Hammer in Wandsbeck.“

„Weiß sie schon …?“

„Nein.“ Uwe warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Aber Sie weiß, daß es aufgrund des Blutverlusts unwahrscheinlich ist, daß er noch lebt.“

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, daß Uwe die Nachricht schon überbracht hatte. Aber natürlich sagte man so etwas nicht am Telefon.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Partner?“

„Hat die Mumps.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert. „Nicht im Ernst. Du hast ja gesagt, er ist jung, aber so jung …“

Uwe lächelte. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Er hat sich bei seiner kleinen Tochter angesteckt.“

***

Uwe übernahm den größten Teil des Redens, worüber Thiel ziemlich dankbar war. Das war ein Teil seines Jobs, auf den er sehr gerne verzichtet hätte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Frau Kriek-Hammer zu beobachten. Sie blieb relativ gefaßt, angesichts der Umstände, aber selbst als sie sagte, daß sie mit dieser Nachricht gerechnet hatte, konnte er sehen, daß sie gehofft hatte. Man hoffte immer, egal wie irrational das war. Er hatte schon Fälle erlebt, in denen die Angehörigen den Tod noch einige Tage geleugnet hatten, obwohl die Leiche schon gefunden worden war. Uwe machte seine Sache gut. Man merkte, daß er inzwischen einige Jahre Erfahrung hatte.

„Denken Sie, Sie können uns jetzt ein paar Fragen beantworten?“

Frau Kriek-Hammer sah von dem Foto auf, das Uwe mitgebracht hatte. Sie war blaß, wirkte aber entschlossen. „Ja.“

„Wir haben mittlerweile den Laptop Ihres Mannes ausgewertet.“ Uwe stockte kurz. „Wußten Sie, daß er einen Account bei einer Partnervermittlung hatte?“

„Nein.“

„Aber Sie haben so etwas vermutet?“ sagte Thiel, der diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte.

Frau Kriek-Hammer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber … es wundert mich nicht besonders. Wir waren … wir standen uns schon länger nicht mehr besonders nahe.“

„Hatten Sie den Eindruck, daß er sich mit jemandem getroffen hat?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Michael hatte schon immer oft abends dienstliche Termine. Es kann schon sein, daß das nicht nur dienstlich war.“

„Und vor zwei Tagen?“ fragte Uwe.

„Ein Geschäftsessen, hat er gesagt. Und daß es spät werden kann.“ Sie sah auf ihre Hände. „Mir ist erst am nächsten Morgen aufgefallen, daß er nicht nach Hause gekommen ist.“

„Sie haben ihn sofort vermißt gemeldet.“

Frau Kriek-Hammer nickte.

„Warum?“ Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Wenn Sie schon vermutet haben, daß er eine Affäre hat, dann wäre es doch auch möglich gewesen, daß er –“

„Sowas hätte er nicht gemacht“; unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt. „Ich meine, einfach wegzubleiben ohne Erklärung.“

„Sie hatten also sofort Angst, daß etwas passiert ist?“

Sie nickte.

„Haben Sie dabei an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht? Oder an jemand bestimmten?“

„Sie meinen, ob mein Mann ‚Feinde‘ hatte?“ Frau Kiek-Hammer lächelte kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Entschuldigung, aber das klingt wie in einem schlechten Vorabendkrimi.“

„Jemand hat ihn getötet. Da ist die Frage recht naheliegend“, sagte Uwe ruhig. „Hatte er Streit mit jemandem? Vielleicht beruflich?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, von dem ich wüßte. Oder nichts, weswegen man jemanden umbringt.“

„Aber Sie haben an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht“, fuhr Thiel dazwischen. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, daß die Frau ihnen etwas verschwieg. Vielleicht nicht absichtlich – er hatte das schon öfter erlebt, daß Zeugen etwas wußten, es aber nicht erzählten, weil sie es für unwichtig hielten.

„Es klingt vielleicht albern …“

„Aber …?“

„In der letzten Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, daß ihn jemand verfolgt.“ Frau Kriek-Hammer sah sie entschuldigend an. „Also, ‚verfolgt‘ klingt jetzt sehr dramatisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß immer wieder derselbe fremde Wagen in unserer Straße steht. Oder daß ihn jemand beobachtet, wenn wir abends Licht anhatten und die Rollläden oben waren. Solche Sachen eben.“

„Aber Sie haben sich deswegen keine Sorgen gemacht?“

Frau Kriek-Hammer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht das erste Mal. Michael hat sowas öfter gehabt, vor allem in stressigen Zeiten. Regelrechte Zwangsvorstellungen waren das manchmal. Wenn es ihm wieder besser ging, hat er darüber gelacht.“

„Trotzdem haben Sie sofort die Polizei gerufen, als er am Morgen nicht zuhause war?“

„Als ich gesehen habe, daß das Auto nicht da war, und daß er nicht hier geschlafen hat …“ Sie sah wieder auf. „Ich hatte plötzlich so ein schlechtes Gefühl.“

„Ist Ihnen denn auch etwas aufgefallen?“

Sie überlegte. „Also, das Auto war wirklich öfter da. Aber das heißt ja nichts, es kann ja jemand hier in der Nähe Besuch gehabt haben. Ansonsten – nein, eigentlich nicht.“

„Was für eine Auto?“

„Du lieber Himmel …“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ein VW. Das Modell weiß ich leider nicht. So ein dunkler braun-grauer Farbton.“

***

Viel war das ja nicht, dachte Uwe, als sie wieder aus der Wohnung waren. Keine Schulden, kein Vermögen, wofür sich ein Mord lohnen würde – tatsächlich verdiente Frau Kriek-Hammer mehr als ihr Mann-, keine illegalen Geschäft; zumindest nichts, was ihnen bisher aufgefallen war. Eifersucht, vielleicht, aber eigentlich hatte er nicht den Eindruck, daß Frau Kriek-Hammer sie belogen hatte. Nur ein Paranoiker, der sich verfolgt gefühlt hatte.

„Das klingt ja wahnsinnig auffällig – ein VW“, sagte Frank, der anscheinend ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing.

Uwe schnaubte. „Hier schon.“ Er deute auf die parkenden Autos. „Das ist hier eher eine etwas wohlhabendere Wohngegend.“

„Kein Ahnung, was die alle an diesen Riesendingern finden“, brummte Frank.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde die Kollegen anweisen, hier und in der näheren Umgebung zu fragen, ob jemand in den letzten Wochen häufiger Besuch im dunkelgrauen VW hatte. Oder ob sonst noch jemandem der Wagen aufgefallen ist.“ Uwe öffnete die Autotür und sah zu Frank hinüber, der stehengeblieben war und gedankenverloren die Straße hinuntersah. Es war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hätte. Fühlte sich fast an wie früher, so als hätte es die Zeit dazwischen nicht gegeben. So als hätte es Franks letzte Wochen in Hamburg nicht gegeben.

„Ist was?“

Er schreckte zusammen und sagte das erstbeste, was ihm einfiel, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als das noch unser Job war? Von Tür zu Tür gehen und Leute befragen?“

Frank grinste. „Oh ja. Das vermisse ich wirklich nicht.“

***

Er hatte gerade angefangen, Frank von dieser Mordserie im Frühjahr zu erzählen, bei der die Opfer ebenfalls alle verheiratet gewesen waren und einen Account bei einer Partnervermittlung genutzt hatten, als sie durch das Reeperbahnlied unterbrochen wurden. Uwe grinste. Da hatte wohl doch jemand Heimweh. Frank sah aufs Display, brummte „Och nee …“ und hob ab.

„Was ist denn?“

…

„Natürlich bin ich gut angekommen.“

…

„Nee, es gibt noch nichts neues. Außerdem dürfte ich das sowieso eigentlich gar nicht –“

…

„Also eigentlich bin ich gerade mitten in der Arbeit.“

…

„Ja, bis heut‘ Abend dann.“

Frank legte auf und seufzte. „Tut mir leid. Wo warst du?“

„Hast du wieder geheiratet?“ fragte Uwe amüsiert. Der Tonfall kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. Frank sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Nein … das war mein, äh, also, Kollege.“

Uwe runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mit einer Frau Krusenstern gesprochen?“

„Mein Rechtsmediziner, meine ich“, brummte Frank. „Das ist der, dem die Leiche geklaut wurde.“

„Ah ….“ Uwe hielt den Blick standhaft nach vorne gerichtet. „Und jetzt hat er natürlich ein Interesse daran zu wissen, was aus ihr geworden ist. Verstehe.“

„Wenn’s nur das wäre …“ Frank seufzte. „Aber du wolltest mir von dieser Mordserie erzählen.“

* tbc *


	6. Klassentreffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense - Partners in Crime  
> Personen: Frank Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau, Thorsten Lannert  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Krimi, Freundschaft  
> Länge: ~ 1.450 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Von nun an geht's bergab ... der body count steigt, die Spannung sinkt ;)

***

Irgendetwas war hier nicht richtig … Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, daß die Wand auf der falschen Seite war, weil er nicht in seinem Bett lag. Nicht seine Wohnung. _Boerne?_ schoß ihm im nächsten Moment durch den Kopf, bis er sich wieder erinnerte, daß er ja gar nicht in Münster war, sondern in Hamburg. Er setzte sich auf und ließ die Beine über die Bettkante baumeln. Ein gesichtsloses Hotel in Hamburg. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl schnürte ihm den Brustkorb zusammen. Heimweh? Ohne daß er genau sagen konnte wonach eigentlich – nach dem Hamburg, in dem er zuhause gewesen war, mit Susanne und Lukas? Nach Münster? Er sah reflexartig auf sein Handy, aber da war kein verpasster Anruf. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr und er fluchte. Verschlafen. Elendes Mistding, er war sich sicher, daß er den Wecker gestellt hatte. Zumindest hatte er gedacht, er hätte den Wecker erwischt. Kein Wunder, daß er sich so matschig fühlte, er hatte viel zu lange geschlafen. Jetzt konnte er gerade noch eine Tasse Kaffee runterstürzen und zu Uwe hetzen. Das fing ja gut an.

***

„Tschuldigung, hab‘ verschlafen.“

Uwe nickte nur, als er ins Büro kam. Bei dem Anblick wurde ihm unangenehm bewußt, daß er heute Morgen nicht nur nicht geduscht hatte, in der Hektik hatte er auch noch das gleiche T-Shirt wie gestern erwischt.

„Hab‘ ich was verpaßt?“

„Erinnerst du dich an Thorsten? Thorsten Lannert?“ fragte Uwe, während er sich setzte.

Thiel überlegte. „War das nicht der, dessen Familie …“

„Ja“, antwortete Uwe knapp, was ihn daran erinnerte, daß die beiden seinerzeit zusammengearbeitet hatten.

„Schlimme Sache.“

Uwe nickte. „Thorsten ist seit ein paar Jahren in Stuttgart.“

„Stuttgart? Im Ernst?“

Das brachte dann doch die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf Uwes Gesicht. „Jedenfalls, Thorsten hat schon vor drei Wochen die Daten eines Falls in Stuttgart zum Abgleich geschickt. Verheirateter Mann, kinderlos, relativ wohlhabend, Partnervermittlung – wie in den Fällen im Frühjahr.“

„Ermordet?“

„Nein, das ist der Unterschied zu den anderen Fällen. Der Mann war anscheinend irgendwo gefangen und konnte fliehen. Dummerweise ist er dabei vor ein Auto gerannt und lag bis vor kurzem im künstlichen Koma.“ Uwe schob ihm eine Tasse über den Schreibtisch. „Willst du eigentlich einen Kaffee? Du siehst aus, als wärst du direkt aus dem Bett gefallen.“

„Kommt hin“, sagte Thiel etwas verlegen. „Danke.“

„Vorgestern haben sie ihn aus dem Koma geholt, und gestern konnten die Stuttgarter Kollegen den Mann das erste Mal vernehmen.“ Uwe drehte den Bildschirm um. „Hier, das ist das Protokoll.“

Thiel las, während er Uwes lauwarmen Kaffee trank und das Gesicht verzog. Aber egal, Koffein blieb Koffein. „Zwei Frauen?“

„Ja.“ Uwe wartete einen Moment, bis er am Ende war. „Gestern wurde per Eilbeschluss eine länderübergreifende Ermittlungsgruppe gegründet. Thorsten ist um fünf losgefahren und sollte gegen Mittag hier sein.“

„Das wird ja ein richtiges Klassentreffen“, kommentierte Thiel, während er versuchte, die neuen Informationen einzuordnen. „Wir sollten als nächstes –“ Er stockte, als er Uwes Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Alles O.K.?“

„Ich hab‘ Thorsten nicht mehr gesehen, seit das … seit er nach Stuttgart ist.“ Uwe wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du hast doch damals keinen Fehler gemacht.“ Ein Zufall, das hatte Mieke erzählt. Furchtbar, aber nicht vorhersehbar. Man konnte sich natürlich fragen, ob das Risiko eines solchen Einsatzes für einen Familienvater nicht zu groß war. Andererseits hatten Lannert und seine Frau schon getrennt gelebt, als er in die Abteilung für verdeckte Ermittlungen gewechselt war; sonst wäre das keine Option gewesen.

Uwe sah auf. Das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als Uwe bei ihm angefangen hatte. Ein magerer Schlacks, der ihn um einen guten Kopf überragt hatte, und so leicht zu lesen wie ein Buch. Das hatte er mit den Jahren besser in den Griff bekommen, aber in diesem Moment war für Thiel mehr als offensichtlich, was seinem Kollegen durch den Kopf ging. „Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, daß das deine Schuld war?“

„Ich hab‘ ihn für den Einsatz eingeteilt.“ Uwe stockte. „Wenn ich das damals nicht gemacht hätte, hätte –“

„Hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette“, unterbrach er ungeduldig. „Das ist doch Quatsch. Thorsten wußte doch, auf was er sich einläßt. Und was da passiert ist – wer hätte das denn ahnen können?“

Uwe zuckte mit den Schultern. Ganz überzeugt wirkte er nicht, aber immerhin sah er nicht mehr ganz so schuldbewußt aus.

„Hattet Ihr noch Kontakt in den letzten Jahren?“

„Telefonisch, ja. Stuttgart ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke.“

Thiel nickte. Münster war im Verhältnis dazu um die Ecke, aber Uwe und er hatten in den letzten Jahren nicht einmal telefoniert. Erst, weil er Hamburg am liebsten vergessen wollte. Und dann war irgendwie alles schon so lange her gewesen, und er hätte auch nicht wirklich gewußt, wie er den Kontakt wieder aufnehmen sollte.

„Ich hab‘ schon mal mit einer strukturierten Übersicht über die verschiedenen Fälle angefangen“, unterbrach Uwe seine Gedanken und deutete hinter sich zur Wand.

„Analog – hast du das mir zu liebe gemacht?“

Uwe lächelte schwach. „Klar doch. Wie ich’s gelernt hab.“

***

„Ihr seid ja schon gut dabei“, war alles, was Thorsten gesagt hatte, als er knapp drei Stunden später angekommen war. Und hatte sich nach kurzer Begrüßung gleich mit in die Arbeit gestürzt und einige Details zum Stuttgarter Fall ergänzt. Thiel hatte mit Lannert außer bei einigen wenigen Großeinsätzen nie zusammengearbeitet, aber da sowohl er und Uwe als auch Lannert und Uwe sich gut kannten, lief die Arbeit so routiniert, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir alles.“

Sie traten einen Schritt zurück und betrachteten ihr Werk. Vier Tote, ein Überlebender. Alles Männer zwischen fünfundvierzig und fünfundfünfzig. Alle verheiratet und kinderlos. Alle in Berufen mit gutem bis sehr gutem Einkommen. Und am auffälligsten: die Online-Partnervermittlung. Immer eine andere, aber jeder der fünf hatte einen Account gehabt, ohne daß die jeweilige Ehefrau davon wußte. Drei Opfer waren im Zeitraum Februar bis April in Hamburg und Umgebung tot aufgefunden worden, eines vor drei Wochen in Stuttgart entkommen und der letzte vor zwei Tagen in Hamburg ermordet und in Münster aus der Rechtsmedizin entwendet worden. Bei den drei Opfern in Hamburg hatte es außerdem in den Tagen vor dem Mord größere Geldbewegungen gegeben – es waren jeweils mehrere zehntausend Euro abgehoben und abgebucht worden, offensichtlich von den Opfern selbst. Wohin das Geld geflossen war, war in keinem der Fälle nachvollziehbar gewesen. Der Verdacht lag nahe, daß die Männer kurz vor den Morden erpreßt worden waren.

„Neben der Sache mit dem Geld sind die Tötungsarten der größte Unterschied“, stellte Uwe nüchtern fest. „Wir haben dreimal eine Vergiftung mit einer Überdosis Barbiturate, und dann Michael Hammer, der offenbar durch mehrere Stichverletzungen ums Leben gekommen ist.“

„Was macht die Suche nach der fehlenden Leiche?“ fragte Thorsten.

„Nichts Neues.“ Er hatte im Laufe des Morgens mit Nadeshda telefoniert. „Die Stichverletzungen sind auf den Fotos der Tatortaufnahme gut zu erkennen, aber genaueres wissen wir nicht, weil es ja nicht mehr zur Obduktion gekommen ist.“

„Irgendwas ist da schief gelaufen“, sagte Thorsten nachdenklich. „Sie sind in Panik geraten. Und dann haben sie die Leiche zurückgeholt, um den Fehler zu korrigieren.“

Thiel nickte. So etwas in der Art hatte er sich auch schon gedacht. „Das erklärt auch, warum bei Hammer noch kein Geld fehlt. Sie waren erst ganz am Anfang.“

„Mittagspause?“ fragte Uwe. „Ich glaube, wir brauchen mal ein paar Minuten Abstand.“

„Gute Idee.“ Thorsten kramte nach seinem Handy. „Ich muß nur mal kurz in Stuttgart anrufen.“

Während Uwe den Rechner sperrte und Thorsten im Hintergrund offenbar seinen Kollegen informierte, daß er gut in Hamburg angekommen war – _Nein, die alte Kiste ist mir nicht unter Hintern zusammengebrochen_ – zog Thiel sein eigenes Handy hervor. Kein Anruf. Langsam fragte er sich, ob er sich Sorgen machen mußte.

***

„Zwei Frauen“, sagte Thorsten, als sie in der Kantine vor ihren Tellern saßen. „Eine Anfang vierzig, die über Partnerschaftsvermittlungen wohlhabende verheiratet Männer kennenlernt. Die zweite, etwas jüngere kommt erst ins Spiel, wenn es darum geht die Männer zu erpressen.“

„Und spioniert das Umfeld der Opfer aus“, ergänzte Uwe. Sie hatten mittlerweile die Personenbeschreibung, die Thorsten von Fliegenschnäpper bekommen hatte, mit der Beschreibung verglichen, die eine aufmerksame Nachbarin der Hammers zu der Fahrerin des braunen VW Golf geliefert hatte.

„Aber warum?“

„Hintergrundrecherche?“ schlug Thiel vor. „Um sicher zu stellen, daß es sich um ein lohnendes Opfer handelt?“

Sie betrachteten die Phantomzeichnungen, die anhand von Fliegenschnäppers Beschreibungen angefertigt worden waren. Zwei Frauen wie tausend andere. Nicht häßlich, aber auch nicht besonders hübsch. Durchschnittlich. Unauffällig.

„Ein mörderisches Duo …“, kommentierte Thorsten. „Ihr habt doch im Frühjahr sicher die Kontakte über die Partnervermittlungen überprüft. Ist da keine der beiden aufgetaucht?“

Uwe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten mit staatsanwaltschaftlicher Anordnung die Daten aller Frauen bekommen, mit denen sich die drei Opfer getroffen hatten. Und natürlich alle überprüft – das hat uns Wochen gekostet. Aber in keinem Fall ließ sich eine Tatverbindung ermitteln. Und keine der Frauen hatte Kontakt zu allen drei Opfern.“

„Wir sollten die Phantomzeichnungen trotzdem nocheinmal mit den Frauen aus den drei Fällen im Frühjahr vergleichen lassen.“

Thiel nickte zustimmend. „Hat dein Team noch Kapazitäten, Uwe? Oder brauchen wir Verstärkung?“

Uwe setzte zur Antwort an, wurde aber vom Piepsen seines Handys unterbrochen. „Moment … das ist dienstlich.“ Er sah aufs Display und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Wir haben ein weiteres Opfer. Eine Frau aus Altona hat ihren Mann seit gestern Abend vermißt gemeldet.“

„Sieht es danach aus, als –“

„Er paßt ins Raster.“

* tbc *


	7. Hilfe der einen und anderen Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Unerwartete Hilfe  
> Personen: Frank Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau, Thorsten Lannert, Dr. Stefanie Foerster (OC)  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Krimi, Freundschaft  
> Länge: ~ 1.350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

Die Fahndung nach Johannes Glienicke, dem Vermißten aus Altona, lief auf Hochtouren. Die Hälfte des Teams war damit beschäftigt, alle Kontakte der drei Toten vom Frühjahr ein zweites Mal durchzugehen und auf Ähnlichkeiten mit den aktuellen Phantombildern zu prüfen. Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag sagte Thorsten, nachdem er einige Minuten telefoniert hatte: „Sebastian hat eine bundesweite Abfrage auf Fälle mit vergleichbarem Muster gestartet.“

Uwe sah genauso perplex aus wie Thiel sich fühlte. Natürlich, wieso waren sie da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Der Fall in Stuttgart zeigte ja, daß die Täterinnen sich nicht auf den Hamburger Raum beschränkten.

„Drei weitere Fälle, die vom Muster her in Frage kommen. In Frankfurt, Wuppertal und Schwerin.“

Uwe knallte den Aktenordner, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, auf den Schreibtisch und fluchte. „Wir haben im Frühjahr einen Datenabgleich gemacht! Wieso ist das da nicht aufgefallen!?“

„Frankfurt und Wuppertal waren im Juni. Und im Schweriner Fall wurde die Leiche erst im August gefunden, fast ein Jahr nach dem Mord. In allen Fällen hatten die Kollegen keinen Anlaß, eine Serie anzunehmen.“

„Hast du die Daten schon angefordert?“ Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen, daß niemand die Verbindungen früher erkannt hatte.

Thorsten nickte.

Uwe fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte. „Ich muß mal kurz telefonieren. Das wird heut ja wohl später.“

Thiel und der Stuttgarter Kollege wechselten einen Blick, als Uwe mit dem Handy auf den Flur ging. Beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob Thorsten wußte, seit wann es jemanden in Uwes Leben gab, der sich dafür interessierte, wann er nach Hause kam. Aber dann hob Thorsten amüsiert eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Was für ein Geheimniskrämer“, und Thiel erinnerte sich daran, daß sie wichtigeres zu tun hatten als über ihr Privatleben zu tratschen. Sein Blick blieb an dem Foto des aktuellen Vermißten hängen. „Laß uns die Übersicht ergänzen.“

Thorsten wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Wir brauchen drei weitere Tafeln. Langsam wird’s eng.“

***

Es war schon fast neun und Thiel hatte gerade überlegt, daß er jetzt wirklich irgendwann etwas essen mußte, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine große, stämmige Frau das Büro betrat.

„Stefanie!“ sagte Thorsten, im gleichen Moment, als Uwe „Frau Dr. Foerster?“ fragte, woraus Thiel haarscharf schloß, daß es sich um die neue Hamburger Rechtsmedizinerin handeln mußte.

„Na, wie geht’s voran?“ fragte die Frau in einem Tonfall, der ihn ein wenig an Frau Klemm erinnerte. „Ich hab‘ Pizza mitgebracht. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, fällt unsere Verabredung heute Abend ja wohl aus.“

Sein Magen knurrte wie auf Kommando, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Ärztin auf ihn lenkte. „Da scheine ich ja im richtigen Moment gekommen zu sein. Foerster“, sie reichte ihm die Hand, „und Sie sind vermutlich der Vorgänger des geschätzten Kollegen Kohnau?“

„Frank Thiel.“ Er schüttelte die Hand und versuchte, sich keinen Schmerz anmerken zu lassen. „Und ich könnte wirklich eine Pause vertragen.“

***

Eine fast wortlose Viertelstunde später war der größte Teil der Pizza verschwunden und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, langsam wieder klar denken zu können. Wenn er sich Uwe und Thorsten ansah, schien es den beiden ähnlich zu gehen. Kein Wunder, sie hatten seit Stunden hochkonzentriert gearbeitet.

„Wie geht es Professor Boerne?“ Die Rechtsmedizinerin, die bisher ins Gespräch mit Thorsten vertieft gewesen war, wendete sich an ihn. „Wir haben uns vor ein paar Jahren auf einem Kongreß kennengelernt.“

„Er hat so was gesagt, ja“, antwortete Thiel. „Gut.“

„Das war ja eine ziemlich üble Sache. Mordverdacht, Überdosis – wie lange ist das jetzt her?“

„Drei Monate“, murmelte Thiel, während er versuchte die überraschten Blicke seiner Kollegen zu ignorieren. Anscheinend sprach sich so etwas in Rechtsmedizinerkreisen schnell herum. Und dann, weil Frau Dr. Foerster ernsthaft besorgt aussah, sagte er: „Hat sich ja zum Glück alles aufgeklärt, und gesundheitlich geht’s ihm auch wieder gut. Wenn er nicht gerade im Dunkeln Leichendiebe jagt und stolpert.“

Frau Dr. Foerster lachte. „Ich glaube, der Kollege hat eine nicht ganz geheime Leidenschaft dafür, selbst den Detektiv zu spielen.“

„Als wären Sie da so viel anders“, warf Uwe dazwischen. „Sie sind doch jetzt auch nicht nur hier, um Thorsten zu sehen.“

„Also ich muß doch sehr bitten“, Frau Dr. Foerster hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mir ging es nur darum, daß hier niemand verhungert. Und daß Thorsten nicht wieder nach Stuttgart verschwindet, bevor er seine Wettschulden eingelöst hat.“

„Wenn der Fall gelöst ist, häng‘ ich noch einen Tag Urlaub dran, versprochen.“

„Ich dachte, du bist in der Kinderbetreuung eingespannt?“

„Welche Kinder? Du hast doch keine… ich meine …“

Uwe hatte aber auch ein Talent dafür, ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Zum Glück wirkte Thorsten ganz entspannt und antwortete nur: „Das war ein Witz. Sebastian läßt sich gerade scheiden, und mit der Kinderbetreuung klappt es noch nicht immer so perfekt. Deshalb kann ich trotzdem Urlaub machen.“

„Einen Tag oder so“, ergänzte Frau Dr. Foerster amüsiert. „Ich versteh‘ schon.“

„Sonst bricht bei Familie Bootz alles zusammen“; entgegnete Thorsten todernst.

„Jedenfalls“, die Rechtsmedizinerin stand auf, „ich muß mich jetzt mal langsam auf den Heimweg machen, wenn ich noch was von meinen Kindern sehen will. Schönen Gruß von Martin, und meld‘ dich, wenn du doch mal Zeit hast für einen Abend mit einer alten Freundin. Herr Thiel – es hat mich gefreut.“

Thiel schnappte sich das letzte Stück Pizza, als die Tür hinter Dr. Foerster zugefallen war. „Und jetzt?“

Uwe ging an seinen Arbeitsplatz, um den aktuellsten Stand der Fahndung zu überprüfen. „Nichts. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“

Thiel seufzte. Auch der erneute Abgleich mit den Kontakten aus den drei ersten Fällen hatte nichts ergeben. Für die Personendaten der aktuellen Fälle hatte er zwar einen Eilbeschluß auf Herausgabe erwirkt, aber geliefert würden die Informationen erst am nächsten Morgen. Das gleiche galt für die drei Fälle, die die Stuttgarter noch ausfindig gemacht hatten. Von Nadeshda gab es auch nichts Neues, was die Suche nach der gestohlenen Leiche anging. Und währenddessen vergingen die Stunden und es wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher Glienicke noch lebend zu finden.

„Feierabend“, sagte Thorsten. „Das hat keinen Sinn mehr heute Abend. Die Nachschicht übernimmt, und wir machen morgen früh weiter.“

„Ich fürchte – Tschuldigung …“ Seine Handy klingelte lautstark, und auf dem Display leuchtete _Boerne_ auf.

„Was ist?“

_„Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Herr Thiel.“_

„Boerne, wir sind hier … Was haben Sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag gemacht?“

_„Mich gelangweilt, was denken Sie denn. Alberich stellt das Institut auf den Kopf, und ich sitze zu Hause. Mit Betonung auf sitzen. Frau Krusenstern hat mir erzählt, daß sie ein weiteres Opfer haben, und drei alte Fälle nach dem gleichen Muster?“_

Thiel unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, bis ihm einfiel, daß Boerne ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Sie haben also Nadeshda genervt. Und ich hab‘ mir schon …“

_„… was?“_

„Egal.“ Sorgen gemacht, so was Bescheuertes. Aber seit dieser Sache mit der chinesischen Künstlerin passierte das immer wieder. „Ja haben wir. Und ansonsten sind wir kein Stück weiter gekommen.“ Er erzählte Boerne, was sie inzwischen alles unternommen hatten, und konnte zu seiner Überraschung mehrere Minuten ohne Unterbrechung reden. Boerne mußte sich wirklich langweilen.

_„Verstehe ich Sie richtig, daß Sie nur die Frauen überprüft haben, mit denen die Opfer sich getroffen haben?“_

„Natürlich.“

…

„Was?“

 _„Haben Sie die Informationen zu allen Frauen, mit denen über die Vermittlung ein, sozusagen, ‚Erstkontakt‘ aufgenommen wurde?“_

„Ja, haben wir.“ Er verstand nicht, worauf Boerne hinaus wollte. „Aber was sollen die uns denn –“

 _„Sie sollten unbedingt alle überprüfen, das ist doch klar!“_ Boerne hatte wieder diesen belehrenden Tonfall, bei dem er eigentlich am liebsten aufgelegt hätte, aber inzwischen war er bereit, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen.

„Wieso?“

_„Nun, es ist ja immerhin denkbar, daß die Opfer mit jemandem die private E-Mail-Adresse ausgetauscht und sich ohne Wissen der Agentur getroffen haben.“_

„Wieso sollte jemand denn sowas … verdammt.“

 _„Genau.“_ Boerne seufzte theatralisch. _„Der schnöde Mammon. Diese Agenturen arbeiten nicht für Gotteslohn, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Für jede Verabredung, die zustande kommt, fallen erkleckliche Gebühren an. Und zwar immer für den Mann, soviel zum Thema Gleichberechtigung. Eigentlich müßte das doch ein Fall für das Gleichstellungsgesetz -“_

„Boerne, ich muß Schluß machen!“

Er legte auf und sah in die überraschten Gesichter seiner Kollegen.

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab' übrigens keine Ahnung, wie solche Partnervermittlungen funktionieren ... und war damals auch zu faul um was zu recherchieren ... vielleicht sollte ich das mal erwähnen.


	8. Freunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Dunkelheit / Finsternis  
> Personen: Frank Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau, Boerne  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Krimi, Freundschaft, (Pre-Slash)  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

Irgendwann war klar, daß es wirklich keinen Sinn mehr hatte weiterzumachen. Die Nachtschicht hatte übernommen, alle verfügbaren Informationen über Kontakte der drei ersten Opfer wurden überprüft. Das konnte noch die halbe Nacht dauern – lose Kontakte ohne „offizielle“ Verabredung hatte es viele gegeben. Ihnen blieb jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als erst einmal ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Thorsten war weiter außerhalb bei alten Freunden untergekommen, und Uwe hatte angeboten, ihn ins Hotel zu fahren.

„Was war das eigentlich mit deinem Kollegen?“

„Mhm?“ Er war schon halb eingedöst und schreckte auf.

„Überdosis, Mordverdacht …“ Uwe schaute kurz zur Seite und dann, gottseidank, sofort wieder nach vorne. So wie das jeder vernünftige Mensch machte außer Boerne, Es war wirklich ein Wunder, daß Boerne noch nie einen ernsthaften Unfall verursacht hatte. Das einzige Mal, als ihn ein Auto erwischt hatte, war er zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen. Eigentlich war das anschließend ja ganz lustig gewesen mit den beiden eingegipsten Armen, auch wenn es ihn zeitweise einiges an Nerven gekostet hatte. Aber statt daran zu denken, mußte er jetzt ausgerechnet an den Moment denken, als er versucht hatte herauszufinden, was mit Boerne passiert war, ob er im Krankenhaus war, oder … Irgendwie war das in letzter Zeit alles ein bißchen viel gewesen.

„Frank?“

Erst als er mitten drin war, Uwe die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, fiel ihm auf, daß er darüber noch mit niemandem geredet hatte. Die anderen waren ja alle dabei gewesen, und es hätte nichts gebracht, sich gegenseitig auch noch zu erzählen, was für Sorgen man sich machte. Und Uwe schwieg und hörte zu, das hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt.

„Naja, aber das ist ja jetzt alles Schnee von gestern“, endete er etwas verlegen. Jetzt waren sie schon bei seinem Hotel und er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Fahrt über Boerne geredet.

Aber Uwe sagte nur „Ich kenn das. Wenn man nicht helfen kann.“

Thiel nickte. Das hatte wohl jeder schon erlebt, zumindest in ihrem Beruf.

„Danke fürs Bringen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch das Auto nehmen sollen.“

„Hast du den Führerschein … ich meine ….“

„Wieso?“ Er sah Uwe an, der plötzlich wie das wandelnde schlechte Gewissen wirkte. „Hab‘ die Nachprüfung schon vor Jahren gemacht, ganz ohne ist auf die Dauer ja doch nicht so praktisch.“ Auch wenn er meistens bei Boerne mitfahren konnte, aber das wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch näher erörtern.

„Ich wollte das Thema nicht erwähnen, tut mir leid“, murmelte Uwe. „Ich bin dir damals in den Rücken gefallen, und -“

„Uwe.“ Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, was los war. „Du hast das einzig richtige gemacht. Das weißt du doch, oder?“

„Schon, natürlich. Aber …“

„Kein Aber.“ Natürlich war er im ersten Moment stinksauer gewesen, als Uwe an ihre Vorgesetzten gemeldet hatte, daß er wiederholt betrunken zum Dienst erschienen war. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet war das das Beste gewesen, was ihm hatte passieren können. Das war ihm schon klar gewesen, als er endlich die angebotene Beratung in Anspruch genommen hatte und ihm bewußt geworden war, daß er etwas ändern mußte.

„Ich war damals völlig fertig, wegen der Sache mit Susanne und Lukas.“

„Ich weiß. Deshalb hätte ich –“

„Und ich hab‘ zu viel getrunken und mich und andere in Gefahr gebracht.“ Er konnte sich auch noch nur zu gut an das Gefühl erinnern, als ihm das klar geworden war. „Es war einfach leichter, wo anders neu anzufangen.“

Uwe nickte.

Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, was für Gedanken Uwe sich machte. Immerhin kannten sie sich, seit Uwe nach der Ausbildung bei ihm angefangen hatte. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, bis zu der Sache. Bis er aus Hamburg weg war. Aber er war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, um auf andere zu achten.

„Tut mir leid, daß ich mich nie gemeldet habe.“

„Ich hätte ja auch mal anrufen können.“

„Schlecht gelaufen, hm.“

Sie mußten beide lachen, und dann sagte Uwe: „Na, ich hab‘ ja jetzt deine Nummer. Soll ich dich morgen eigentlich auch wieder mitnehmen?“

***

_Als er zu sich kam, war es finster. Bleierne Dunkelheit. Keine Orientierung. Kein Laut, nirgends. Mit den Händen tastete er an Wänden entlang und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war. Der Raum ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er tastete weiter und weiter … die Decke war viel zu nah. Er versuchte zu rufen, aber er brachte nur ein Krächzen zustande. Kam die Decke näher? Wieviel Luft war hier drin überhaupt? Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Hastige, tiefe Atemzüge, trotzdem sah er bunte Punkte in der Dunkelheit und spürte, daß nicht genug Sauerstoff in seine Lungen kam. Er würde hier drin ersticken, wenn ihn nicht rechtzeitig jemand fand. Er würde –_

Ein lautes Geräusch riß ihn aus dem Schlaf. Thiel brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, daß er geträumt hatte, und daß das sein Telefon war. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Kurz nach elf, er war gerade erst eingeschlafen.

„Boerne?“ Sein Puls raste immer noch und er merkte, daß seine Stimme zitterte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, daß es ziemlich unhöflich ist, einfach aufzulegen?“ Boerne klang weit entfernt, aber Thiel war plötzlich sehr froh, seine Stimme zu hören.

…

„Thiel? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Rufen Sie nur deswegen an?“ Er räusperte sich, und endlich klang seine Stimme wieder einigermaßen normal in seinen Ohren. „Wir waren ein bißchen in Eile, es geht hier um Leben und Tod, falls Sie sich erinnern.“

„Sie haben ihn also noch nicht gefunden.“

„Nein.“ Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Mann, der vielleicht noch lebte. Irgendwo. „Wir überprüfen jetzt alle Kontakte, aber das dauert, bei der Menge.“

„Selbstverständlich überprüfen Sie alle.“ Boerne klang mal wieder sehr von sich überzeugt. „Sind Sie noch im Büro?“

„Nein, ich …“ Thiel sah an sich herab, … „ich bin schon im Hotel. Wollte jetzt eigentlich ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

…

„Die beiden sind gefährlich, das wissen Sie doch, oder?“

„Das müssen Sie mir nicht erzählen“, antwortete er ein bißchen ungeduldig. „Aber weswegen haben Sie jetzt angerufen?“

„Aus erzieherischen Gründen“, antwortete Boerne leichthin. „Damit Sie beim nächsten Mal dran denken sich zu verabschieden.“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Und um zu fragen, ob ich eigentlich Ihren _Ficus benjamina_ gießen soll, während Sie weg sind. Empfindliches Gewächs, wirft schnell die Blätter ab, wenn es sich schlecht behandelt fühlt.“

„Ich weiß, daß Sie Latein können“, brummte Thiel. „Nennen Sie das Ding doch einfach Topfpflanze wie wir anderen auch.“

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Soll ich nun gießen oder nicht?“

„Ich bitte darum. Vielleicht reden Sie ihm auch noch gut zu, damit er mich nicht so sehr vermißt."

Das Geräusch, das durchs Telefon drang, klang verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen.

„Boerne, ich muß jetzt wirklich schlafen.“

„Mhm … gute Nacht.“

„Nacht.“

Er schlief so schnell ein, daß der Traum gar keine Chance hatte zurückzukommen.

* tbc *


	9. Laufarbeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Verhör  
> Personen: Sebastian Bootz (POV)  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Krimi, Freundschaft  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Die Krimihandlung ist so löchrig wie ein gehäkeltes Einkaufnetz … Und über die Figurenzeichnung schweige ich lieber.

***

„Einen Moment bitte, ich bin sofort bei Ihnen …“

Seinen genervten Gesichtsausdruck konnte der Mann zum Glück nicht sehen, weil er ihm schon den Rücken zudrehte. Es war doch immer das gleich, dachte er, während aus dem Flur ein gedämpftes _Ja, Schatz, ich hab‘ gestern einen Unfall gesehen_ drang. Seit heute früh war er jetzt schon unterwegs, um alle Männer zu vernehmen, die mit einer der beiden Täterinnen möglicherweise Kontakt gehabt hatten – ebenso wie die Kollegen in den anderen Städten, in denen es Opfer gegeben hatte. Und fast alle waren verheiratet und gerieten erst einmal in Panik, wenn er ihnen erzählte, daß er sie wegen ihres Accounts bei „No strings attached“ sprechen wollte.

Während Schlieffinger noch dabei war, seiner Frau halbwegs glaubhaft zu machen, daß er vollkommen vergessen hatte ihr von dem Unfall zu erzählen, den er beobachtet hatte und weswegen er jetzt von der Polizei als Zeuge befragt wurde, piepste sein Handy. Er warf einen Blick darauf und mußte lächeln. _Langsam fange ich an, Deine Spätzle mit Linsen zu vermissen. T._ Das hörte sich an, als ob Thorsten langsam genug von seinem Ausflug in den Norden hatte. Kein Wunder, der Fall war auch mehr als zäh, und so wie es aussah, würde das Ermittlerteam „Maneater“ noch eine Weile zu tun haben. Wer dachte sich eigentlich immer diese Namen aus?

„Entschuldigung.“ Schlieffingers nervöse Stimme riß ihn aus den Gedanken. „Worum geht es denn nun genau, Herr Bootz?“

„Kennen Sie eine dieser beiden Frauen?“ Er hielt schob dem Mann die Profilbilder vor die Nase, mit denen sich die beiden mutmaßlichen Täterinnen bei „No strings attached“ angemeldet hatten und die, wie sie inzwischen wußten, mit Profilbildern in den anderen Fällen übereinstimmten. Haarfarben, Frisuren, Make-up und sonstige Accessoires wechselten, aber anhand der biometrischen Merkmale hatten sie die Frauen mittlerweile nahezu zweifelsfrei auch in den Daten der anderen Partneragenturen ausfindig gemacht.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern“, antwortete Schlieffinger. Eine Standardantwort, die er heute Morgen so oder so ähnlich schon ein dutzendmal gehört hatte. Aber diesmal war etwas anders – er hatte gesehen, wie Schlieffinger im ersten Moment die blanke Angst im Gesicht gestanden hatte.

„Mit ihr hier“, er deute auf das Bild der jüngeren, die sich hier als Cornelia Volz ausgegeben hatte, „hatten Sie im Frühjahr letzten Jahres eine Verabredung über die Agentur, bei der Sie versetzt wurden. Und bei der anderen hat es zumindest Besuche auf den jeweiligen Profilseiten und einen Mailwechsel über das System der Agentur gegeben.“

„Das sind meine privaten Daten!“ begehrte der Mann auf. „Das unterliegt alles dem Datenschutz, wie können Sie -“

„Wir ermitteln in mehreren Mordfällen“, unterbrach er und beobachtete die Reaktionen seines Gegenübers. „Die Daten wurden der Polizei aufgrund eines Gerichtsbeschlusses zur Verfügung gestellt, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit.“

„Mord?“ Schlieffingers Stimme zitterte.

„Mehrere Kunden dieser und andere Partnervermittlungen“, bekräftigte Sebastian. „Wenn Sie irgendwelche Informationen zu den beiden Frauen haben, sind Sie verpflichtet, die Ermittlungen zu unterstützen.“

„Ich hab‘ damit nichts zu tun!“ Schlieffingers Blick rutschte nach oben, in die Zimmerecke. „Ich hab‘ mit vielen Frauen Kontakt über die Agentur gehabt, da erinnert man sich doch nicht mehr an jede!“

Daß der Mann nicht einmal mehr die üblichen Ausreden – Neugier, Ehekrise oder, in mehr als einem Fall, Recherche für ein Buch oder einen Artikel – vorbrachte, war mehr als auffällig. Und daß er vor den Bildern geradezu Angst zu haben schien erst recht.

„Wir reden hier über sechs, vermutlich sieben Morde. Alles Männer im mittleren Alter, verheiratet … genau wie Sie.“

Schlieffinger wurde immer blasser.

Er wartete.

***

Die Geschichte, die Schlieffinger ihm erzählt hatte, war kaum zu glauben. Vor allem kaum vorstellbar, daß der Mann nicht zu Polizei gegangen war. Fliegenschnäpper hatte nach dem Unfall große Gedächtnislücken, seine Aussage war alles andere als konsistent gewesen. Er konnte sich nur noch an die beiden Frauen erinnern und daran, daß er festgehalten worden war. Schlieffinger hingegen wußte noch sehr genau, wie er in die Falle getappt war.

Er tastete nach seinem Telefon, um als erstes Thorsten anzurufen. Das schriftliche Protokoll würde er nachliefern.

* tbc *


	10. Zieleinlauf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Verfolgungsjagd  
> Personen: Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau, Thorsten Lannert  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Krimi, Freundschaft  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 110 Minuten

***

Drei Tage, in denen ein mittlerweile fast hundertköpfiges Ermittlerteam verteilt auf die betroffenen Standorte nichts anderes getan hatte als Informationen zu sammeln und auszuwerten. Das Bild wurde immer dichter, aber für den Mann, der in Hamburg verschwunden war, war das alles zu spät gekommen. Am Tag, nachdem ihn seine Frau vermißt gemeldet hatte, wurde die Leiche auf einer Autobahnraststätte in der Nähe von Hamburg gefunden. Eine Überdosis Barbiturate und sonst keine Spuren. Frau Dr. Foerster hatte nur deprimiert den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Die zwei sind gut“, murmelte Uwe, während sie in der morgendlichen Teambesprechung noch einmal durchgingen, was sie bis jetzt wußten.

Thorsten und er sahen überrascht auf, und Uwe schob ein verlegenes „Ihr wißt schon, wie ich das meine“ hinterher.

„Sie nehmen über die Agentur – jedesmal eine andere – Kontakt zu Männern mit einem bestimmten Profil auf, das auf Geld und eine feste Beziehung schließen läßt“, faßte Thorsten zusammen. In der Tat hatte jeder der Männer in seinem Profil Floskeln benutzt, die darauf hinwiesen, daß sie hier nur ein kurzes Vergnügen suchten. _Unverbindlich, keine gegenseitigen Ansprüche, diskret …_ „Wenn ein geeignetes Opfer angebissen hat, wird der Vorschlag gemacht, ohne Wissen der Agentur Mails auszutauschen. Das hat Schlieffinger genau so bestätigt. Man trifft sich, man findet sich nett, eins kommt zum anderen … Und dann wacht man gefesselt an einem unbekannten Ort wieder auf. Plötzlich sind es zwei Frauen, und das Ganze ist gar nicht mehr nett.“

Uwe schnaubte.

Thiel schob die Bilder der beiden Frauen hin und her. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, daß die beiden jemanden derartig in Angst versetzen konnten, daß er sich dazu erpressen ließ, sehr viel Geld zu zahlen. Und Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Andererseits …

„Sie wissen alles über dich. Wo du wohnst. Kennen deine Frau. Und sie drohen damit, alles zu erzählen.“

„Aber Schlieffinger überlebt“, sagte Uwe. Das war ein Punkt, über den sie schon länger nachgegrübelt hatten. „Wieso?“

„Die Sache mit Schlieffinger ist fast drei Jahre her. Vielleicht war das anfangs ihr Vorgehen.“ Thiel legte die Fotos zurück und sah auf. „Wer weiß, wie viele Fälle es noch gibt. Und irgendwann ist ihnen die Sache zu riskant geworden – wenn einer der Männer doch Anzeige erstattet hätte? Egal, ob die Frau dann davon erfährt? Egal wie peinlich es ist zugeben zu müssen, daß man ausgenommen wurde?“

Uwe nickte. „Von der zeitlichen Abfolge würde es passen. Aber das hilft uns trotzdem alles nicht weiter – die beiden hinterlassen einfach keine Spuren. Und wir sind noch keinen Schritt weiter, was die Identifizierung angeht.“

„Lockvögel.“ Klar, daß Thorsten in die Richtung dachte. „Aber das braucht Zeit … Die beiden gehen kein Risiko ein und prüfen vorher genau, wen sie nehmen. Man bräuchte mehrere verdeckte Ermittler mit einem kompletten gefälschten Umfeld und dann viel Geduld.“

Thiel horchte auf. „Vielleicht auch nicht.“

Die anderen beiden sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wir gehen doch davon aus, daß die beiden ihre Opfer vor dem ersten Treffen ausspioniert haben“, erklärte er. „Wie sind sie da schon an die echten Namen und Adressen gekommen? Das wird doch normalerweise nicht herausgegeben.“

Thorsten sah in das Protokoll seines Kollegen. „Nein, so blöd war er anscheinend nicht, daß er seine Adresse selbst weitergegeben hat.“

„Aber er hatte einige Wochen vorher ein Verabredung mit der zweiten Frau, bei der sie aber nicht aufgetaucht ist, richtig?“

„Du denkst …“ Uwe zog Thorsten das Protokoll aus der Hand. „Du denkst, das war kein Zufall, sondern Methode? Erst eine Verabredung mit der einen, und sie kommt nicht. So halten sich beide schön in Deckung, folgen dem Mann anschließend und überprüfen ihn.“

„Wirklich genial“, murmelte Thorsten. „Und nach ein paar Wochen nimmt die zweite Kontakt auf und schlägt vor, sich ohne Wissen der Agentur zu treffen. Und weil er ja gerade erst für eine Pleite bezahlt hat, wird er da um so eher drauf eingehen.“

„Genau.“ Thiel lächelte. „Das heißt aber auch, daß sie vor diesem ersten Treffen noch nichts über den Mann wissen. Wir müßten nur die Umgebung überwachen, während die beiden den Lockvogel ins Visier nehmen.“

***

Er hatte sowas ja noch nie versucht, und jetzt wußte er auch, warum.

_„Wie stellen Sie sich einen romantischen Abend vor?  
a) schick auswärts essen gehen  
b) Filmabend mit Pizza vorm Fernseher  
c) gemeinsam kochen_

Die Profile waren ja nach Vorgaben aus den Profilen der Opfer erstellt worden, aber bei den persönlichen Vorlieben sollten alle eintragen, wozu sie Lust hatten. Ergeben kreuzte er c) an.

„Ich glaube ja nicht, daß das was wird.“

„Je mehr, desto besser.“ Thorsten sah ihm über die Schulter. „Erhöht die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit. Außerdem siehst du doch nach einem guten Fang aus.“

Thiel schnaubte und drückte auf speichern.

***

_Drei Tage später …_

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Nachricht. Da hatten sie mehr als 100 falsche Profile gestreut, und dann so was. „Ich … hab‘ da was.“

Uwe schaute auf. „Was?“

Er deutete auf den Bildschirm.

***

„Und, was meint dein Rechtsmediziner“, fragte Uwe amüsiert, als es ihm endlich gelungen war, aufzulegen.

„Er nervt“, brummte Thiel. „Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen.“

„Naja“, Uwe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das haben die anderen sicher auch von sich gedacht. Aber erstens werden wir alles überwachen, zweitens wurde noch kein Opfer beim ersten Kontakt ermordet, und drittens wird sie gar nicht zur Verabredung erscheinen, sondern dich nur bespitzeln.“

„Das weiß er auch.“ Thiel zog die Krawatte wieder auf und fing von vorne an. „Aber er weiß außerdem, daß mit Michael Hammer irgendetwas nicht nach Plan gelaufen ist und eine der beiden ihn niedergestochen hat.“

„Mhm …“ Uwe trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Laß mich mal. Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen.“

„Thorsten wär‘ für den Job trotzdem besser geeignet.“

***

Es war wirklich nicht besonders angenehm, in diesem Restaurant auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen und zu warten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ihn der Kellner fragte, ob er schon etwas bestellen wollte, und griff wieder nach der Speisekarte, um etwas zu tun zu haben. Jedenfalls brauchte er keine großen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, um so nervös und angespannt zu wirken wie ein Mann, der auf sein erstes Treffen mit einer fast Unbekannten wartete. Die zu spät war. Er sah auf die Uhr. Schon eine Viertelstunde über der Zeit. In seinem Ohr knisterte es.

_„Wir haben die beiden Zielpersonen ausgemacht. Der silbergraue Toyota vor dem Friseur an der Ecke.“_

Er widerstand der Versuchung, in die angegebene Richtung zu schauen.

 _„Gut.“_ Das war Uwes Stimme. _„Identifikation bestätigt. Zugriff.“_

Es ging alles so schnell, daß er kaum folgen konnte. Die Kollegen in Zivil, die vorm Restaurant platziert gewesen waren, brachten die Passanten aus der Schußlinie, während das SEK den Wagen mit den beiden Verdächtigen umringte. Und dann schoß eine der beiden unter dem Arm eines Kollegen hindurch und hielt auf den Eingang des Restaurants zu. Instinktiv griff er nach seiner Waffe, aber im Restaurant waren zu viele Menschen, und bevor er auch nur „Stop“ rufen konnte, war die Frau schon durch die Tür in die Küche gestürmt. Thiel fluchte und setzte hinterher.

„Raus aus meiner Küche!“ Ein Berg von einem Mann stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Sind hier denn alle verrückt geworden!“

Bis er dem Koch klar gemacht hatte, daß er von der Polizei war und zur Tür hinaus in den Hinterhof des Hauses kam, war die Frau schon fast außer Sichtweite. Er rannte los. Hinter sich hörte er die Kollegen. Verdammt, die Frau war schnell. Mittlerweile war sie in eine belebtere Straße eingebogen und während die meisten Fußgänger noch zu perplex waren, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeischoß, wurde er angerempelt und mehr als einmal fast gestoppt.

Der Abstand wurde immer größer. Er bog um eine Kurve und wäre fast gestürzt, als eine Frau ihren Kinderwagen in seinen Weg schob.

„Passen Sie doch auf!“

Wo blieben die anderen? Er biß die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte noch einmal, überholte einen Jungen, der sein Fahrrad auf dem Bürgersteig schob, und – stoppte.

„Polizei! Dieses Fahrrad ist beschlagnahmt!“

Der Junge versuchte zu protestieren als er ihm das Rad aus den Händen riß. Der Sattel war zu hoch eingestellt, aber egal. Er trat in die Pedale und der Abstand verringerte sich zusehends.

„Stehen bleiben! Polizei!“

Die Frau sah über die Schulter und drehte nach links ab, Richtung Stadtpark.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!“ Er warf sich vom Rad und erwischte sie voll. Sie gingen zu Boden und für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg. Neben ihnen quietschten die Bremsen eines Wagens. 

„Das war’s dann wohl.“

Thorstens Stimme. Irgendwie war er doch ein wenig erleichtert, denn die Frau war ziemlich kräftig.

„Wird aber auch Zeit!“

„Einbahnstraßen“, sagte Uwe. „Im Stadtverkehr ist man mit dem Rad doch meistens am schnellsten.“

* tbc *


	11. Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Suspense – Joker ([Mit Sauerkraut und Würstchen](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/945905.html) von Nessaniel)  
> Personen: Thiel (POV), Uwe Kohnau, Thorsten Lannert, Boerne, Überraschung  
> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Slash, Pre-Slash, Humor  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 110 Minuten

***

„Hier? Ich dachte immer, du haßt das Zeug.“

Uwe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab‘ meinen Geschmack weiterentwickelt.“

„Döner würde ich jetzt nicht unbedingt als Weiterentwicklung bezeichnen“, kommentierte Thorsten.

„Du sagst am besten gar nix – Spätzle mit Linsen …“

„Gibt’s hier denn überhaupt Alkohol? Wir haben den Fall gelöst und Grund zu feiern!“

„Jetzt hört schon auf zu maulen.“ Uwe öffnete die Tür. „Ja, hier gibt’s Bier. Und ich bin hier zuhause und sage, wo’s hingeht.“

„Viel los ist hier aber nicht“, meinte Thorsten.

„Cenk hat ja auch nur für uns aufgemacht.“

„Batu?“

„Moin Thorsten“, sagte der Mann hinter der Theke gut gelaunt. „Schön, daß man dich auch mal wieder sieht.“

Thiel riß die Augen von der Speisekarte los. Thorsten sah einigermaßen verdutzt aus, und dann fiel auch bei ihm der Groschen. Batu, war das nicht Uwes letzter Partner?

„Hallo.“ Der Mann streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Cenk Batu.“

„Frank Thiel.“

„Was soll ich euch machen?“

„Erst mal vier Astra“, sagte Uwe. „Die erste Runde geht auf mich.“

***

„Hier.“ Cenk stellte die Teller vor ihnen ab.

„Gemüsedöner?“ Thiel schielte zu Uwes Teller. „Seit wann ißt du denn so was?“

„Ist gesünder“, entgegnete Uwe.

„Und besser für die Linie“, grinste Cenk und klopfte auf Uwes Bauch.

„Arschloch.“

Cenk lachte.

Das war der Moment, als Thiel klar wurde, warum Uwe unbedingt hierher gewollt hatte. Und wen er anrief um Bescheid zu sagen, daß es spät wurde. Er nahm hastig einen Schluck Bier und hustete, weil er sich verschluckt hatte.

„Sieht aus, als hätte sich dein Geschmack um einiges weiterentwickelt“, sagte Thorsten. „Schön, daß du wieder auf den Beinen bist, Cenk.“

***

Erst als es schon klingelte, fiel ihm auf, daß er gar nicht wußte, weswegen er anrief. Aber bevor er auflegen konnte, hatte Boerne schon abgehoben.

„Ist was passiert? Ich dachte, der Fall ist gelöst – Thiel, Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa von einer Komplizin ihres mörderischen Duos –

„Nein, nix ist passiert“, unterbrach Thiel hastig. „Hab‘ ich Sie geweckt?“ Er sah mit schlechtem Gewissen auf die Uhr; über dem Abend mit Thorsten und Uwe … und Cenk hatte er ganz vergessen, wie spät es schon war.

„Ach was, ich habe noch die Studie von Karamasov zum postmortalen Abbau von Ethanol im Körper in Abhängigkeit zu Außentemperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit gelesen. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt mal wieder Zeit, um den neuesten Stand der Forschung zu rezipieren. Nicht, daß ich nicht auch sonst auf der Höhe der Zeit wäre, selbstverständlich. Aber deswegen rufen Sie vermutlich nicht an?“

„Ich komme morgen nach Hause.“ Was für ein bescheuerter Grund, deswegen jemanden nachts um eins anzurufen. Halb erwartete er, daß Boerne ihn als nächstes fragen würde, ob er sie noch alle hatte – natürlich vornehmer ausgedrückt. Aber Boerne sagte nur „Das ist schön“, was ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte, daß er das erstbeste sagte, was ihm durch den Kopf schoß.

„Was macht der Fuß?“

„Fortschritte, genau so, wie er soll. Am Montag kann ich wieder zu Arbeit.“

Boerne klang glücklich, und ihn überschwemmte plötzlich eine solche Welle von Heimweh, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb und er sich an eine Mauer lehnen mußte, die glücklicherweise in Reichweite stand. Er hatte wohl doch zu viel getrunken. Was für ein Unsinn, er war doch in Hamburg immer noch fast mehr zuhause als in Münster, und überhaupt fuhr er ja in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück.

„Thiel?“

…

„Ist sonst noch was?“

„Ich freu mich auch.“ Er legte schnell auf, bevor Boerne noch etwas sagen konnte, und setzte sich. Der Bürgersteig war zwar nicht unbedingt der sauberste, aber seine Jeans hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und jedenfalls brauchte er einen Moment, bis ihm nicht mehr so schwindelig war.

Die Welt hatte gerade aufgehört, sich um ihn zu drehen, und er überlegte, ob er es wohl wagen könnte, wieder aufzustehen, als sein Handy fiepte, weil er eine SMS bekommen hatte.

_Kommen Sie gut nach Hause._

* Fin *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl die Geschichte immer noch nicht funktioniert und eigentlich auch eh schon zu lang ist, habe ich mich auch noch an einem weiteren Epilog probiert ;) Den gibt's dann heute Abend.
> 
> Warum der Krimi nicht funktioniert, ist mir schon im letzten Jahr beim Schreiben klargeworden. Zum einen liegen mir komplexere Plots nicht, bei denen ich etwas planen (und mich daran beim Schreiben halten!) müßte. Vor allem hatte ich aber eine unerwartete Abneigung dagegen, mir die Verbrechen und die betroffenen Personen auch nur vorzustellen. Ich lese gerne und viele Krimis und hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich damit beim Schreiben solche Probleme haben würde. Die Täterinnen haben keine Gesichter bekommen und nicht einmal Namen, und das ist nicht versehentlich passiert.  
> Ich hatte von Anfang an bewußt nur männliche Opfer geplant, weil ich es leid bin, immer Frauen in der Opferrolle zu sehen. Besonders in dieser Art Opferrolle, wo das Opfer vorgeblich "selbst schuld" ist. (Warum geht sie auch nachts ins Parkhaus? Warum flirtet sie auch mit fremden Männern etc. pp.) Aber dann taten mir auch die Männer zu sehr leid, um mit ihnen das zu tun, was TV-Krimis üblicherweise mit weiblichen Opfern machen. Und die Täterinnen konnte ich nicht näher ansehen, weil ich sie dann entweder als Monster dargestellt hätte oder angefangen hätte, Gründe und Entschuldigungen für ihr Handeln zu finden.  
> Dementsprechend ist nicht nur der Plot sehr dünn und löchrig, man erfährt auch nix über die Motivation der Handelnden. Das ist natürlich tödlich für jede Art von Spannung.  
> Also... in Zukunft keine Krimis mehr ;) Oder ich muß mal klein anfangen, mit Ladendiebstahl oder so ...


	12. Happy End II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität: Joker (Inspiration): Partners for life (http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/895387.html) von nachanca (für mich)  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Handlung: Epilog zu „Irgendwas mit Leichen, munkelt man“ – meiner Suspense-Tabellengeschichte vom letzten Jahr.  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Irgendwo zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe.  
> Länge: ~ 1.550 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Irgendwie fehlte mir noch was in dieser Geschichte und ich hatte das Gefühl, Thiel und Boerne brauchen dringend noch einen Epilog, um sich über das ein oder andere klarzuwerden. Und irgendwie ist es nicht genau das geworden, was mir gefehlt hat … Meh. Aber Punkt ist Punkt.

***

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich erst mal hin. Haben Sie die letzten Tage eigentlich überhaupt etwas gegessen? Sie sehen ein wenig abgemagert aus.“

„Boerne …“ Er rollte mit den Augen, obwohl er eigentlich fast hätte lachen müssen. Abgemagert war er nun wirklich nicht, auch wenn die letzten Tage ganz schön hektisch und anstrengend gewesen waren. Und dann heute die Heimfahrt nach Münster, direkt zur Arbeit, der Pressetermin mit Frau Klemm, und irgendwie war es dann doch verdammt spät geworden. Und tatsächlich war er ziemlich hungrig. „Ich kann mich wirklich schon selbständig um meine Verpflegung kümmern. Allerdings …“

„Ja?“

„Also, zum Einkaufen … da bin ich heute dann doch nicht …“

Boerne hob einen Finger. „Sagen Sie nichts weiter.“ Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Küche. „Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht und für zwei eingekauft. Außerdem habe ich selbst auch noch nicht gegessen.“

***

„Und wie haben Sie die beiden jetzt überführt?“

Ermittlungsinterna. Ging Boerne alles eigentlich gar nichts an. Thiel schüttelte eher amüsiert als genervt den Kopf. Das Essen duftete auch viel zu verführerisch, um sich über irgendetwas zu ärgern. Und er war viel zu froh, wieder hier – Er stockte, bevor seine Hand die Gabel berührte.

„Stimmt was nicht?“ Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Er war froh, daß er wieder hier war. Hier. Nicht in Münster. Sondern bei Boerne. Er griff hastig nach der Gabel. „Alles in Ordnung.“

Natürlich war er froh. Da war ja auch nichts dabei. Er war wieder zuhause. Und es war O.K., Boerne zu mögen. Immerhin waren sie so was ähnliches wie Freunde. Auch wenn man das nicht immer so merkte. Er piekste eine Nudel auf und ehe er sich versah, war sein Teller leer und Boerne hatte ihn über alle möglichen Details des Falls ausgequetscht, selbst über die, über die er nun wirklich nichts wußte. _Was soll das heißen, Sie wissen nicht, wie die beiden es geschafft haben, daß sich die Überweisungen nicht nachverfolgen ließen?_ Nein, das wußte er in der Tat nicht. Noch nicht. Die Kollegen von der Wirtschaftskriminalität waren noch dran, die Wege, die die erpreßten Summen genommen hatten, aufzuklären. Und wieso die beiden Frauen dazu übergegangen waren, ihre Opfer zu töten, darüber gab es bisher auch nur Spekulationen. Die beiden waren nicht besonders aussagefreudig gewesen. Uwe würde da noch einiges zu tun haben.

„… wiederzusehen.“

„Was?“

Boerne warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Sie haben mir schon wieder nicht zugehört, Thiel.“

„Ja.“

Boerne seufzte. „Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie sich gefreut haben, Ihre alten Kollegen wiederzusehen.“

Thiel blinzelte. „Ja.“

Boerne seufzte demonstrativ noch lauter als vorhin. „Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen.“ Er schenkte ihm Wein nach. „Wie lange waren Sie nicht mehr in Hamburg?“

„Ich bin doch in der Saison jedes zweite Wochenende –“, Thiel stockte, als er Boernes Blick sah. „Elf Jahre.“

Und weil Boerne nichts sagte, sondern einfach nur wartete, erzählte er von Uwe. Von der Geschichte damals in Hamburg, und wie er nach Münster gekommen war, und warum er den Kontakt zu den Kollegen von früher verloren hatte. Abgebrochen hatte. Boerne wußte natürlich, daß da was gewesen war, er wußte ja von der Sache mit dem Führerschein. Aber von Uwe, von Uwe hatte er natürlich noch nie erzählt. Oder davon, daß Uwe richtig erwachsen geworden war in den Jahren, und daß Uwe jetzt plötzlich mit seinem Partner zusammen war. Also, seinem ehemaligen Partner. Zusammen. So wie … zusammen eben.

Boerne nickte. „Na das klingt doch nach einem echten Happy End in jeder Hinsicht.“

Thiel nickte unentschlossen. Er war wirklich sehr froh, daß er mit Uwe über die Sache damals geredet hatte. Und er freute sich auch wirklich, Uwe so glücklich zu sehen. Nur eben … „Aber die beiden sind doch nicht … ich meine, ich weiß doch, daß Uwe damals eine Freundin hatte. Und Cenk, der war doch gerade noch – deshalb ist er ja überhaupt erst angeschossen worden und hat den Dienst quittiert und all das.“

„Das Konzept nennt sich bisexuell, Thiel“, informierte Boerne ihn in mildem Tonfall. „Das sollte selbst Ihnen etwas sagen.“

„Ich bin nicht blöd“, schoß er zurück. Natürlich wußte er, daß es sowas gab. Theoretisch. Aber eben …

„Wenn die beiden festgestellt haben, daß sie füreinander die wichtigste Bezugsperson sind, ist das doch nur folgerichtig.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „So einfach geht das aber nicht. Wenn es danach gehen würde, dann wären wir …“ Er stockte und stellte das Weinglas hin. Was redete er denn da zusammen?

Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ja?“

„Nichts.“ Er griff hastig wieder nach seinem Weinglas. Wie waren sie jetzt eigentlich zu diesem Thema gekommen? Und gab es nichts anderes, worüber sie reden konnten? Immerhin hatten sie sich fast zwei Wochen nicht gesehen, da gab es doch wohl –

„Ich muß zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß ich das auch erst reichlich spät bemerkt habe“, sagte Boerne, und er sah wieder auf. „Genaugenommen erst vor ein paar Monaten.“

„Was bemerkt?“

„Daß Sie der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben sind.“ Boerne sah ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Aber zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich anführen, daß ich damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Jetzt hören Sie schon damit auf. Bloß weil ich das mit Uwe und Cenk ein bißchen komisch finde, müssen Sie mich jetzt nicht auf den Arm nehmen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich nehme Sie gar nicht auf den Arm. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß es Ihnen genauso geht.“

Thiel lachte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, die Idee war zu absurd.

„Nein?“ Boerne wirkte nicht enttäuscht, eher angriffslustig und für einen winzigen Moment spürte Thiel so etwas wie Angst. Aber er würde sich hier bestimmt nicht in irgendwas hineinreden lassen, was –

„Und wie hat es sich für Sie so angefühlt, als ich mit Songma –“ 

„Da hätte ich mir ja wohl um jeden Kollegen Sorgen gemacht!“

„Sicher.“ Boerne nickte. „Aber das meinte ich nicht.“

Er starrte den anderen an. Boerne konnte das unmöglich wissen. Er hatte dem Gefühl ja nicht einmal selbst einen Namen gegeben, auch wenn es jedesmal wiederkam, wenn auch nur der Name fiel. Ein stechender Schmerz, der nichts zu tun hatte mit den Sorgen, die er sich um Boerne gemacht hatte. Der schon dagewesen war, als er an seinem Geburtstag mit Nadeshda alleine da gesessen hatte, weil Boerne etwas Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte. Der noch schlimmer geworden war, als er festgestellt hatte, daß es dabei um einiges mehr ging als um eine Vernissage. Der nur in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden war von all den Dingen, die in dem Moment wichtiger gewesen waren. Und der immer noch da war und ihn nicht losließ, jedesmal, wenn er an diese ganze Geschichte dachte. Und das war oft, viel öfter, als ihm lieb war. Er stellte das Weinglas ab und stand auf. Es war ohnehin schon viel zu spät geworden, und er mußte -

„Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme stoppte ihn, bevor er aus der Zimmertür war. „Ich wollte nicht … Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, in Ordnung? Setzen Sie sich einfach wieder hin und erzählen Sie mir, wo meine Leiche nun eigentlich hinverschwunden ist.“

Er drehte sich vorsichtig wieder um, aber Boerne sah wieder aus wie immer. Ganz normal. So als wäre gar nichts passiert, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Sofa. Alles wie immer. Alles ganz normal. Und es waren ja wirklich noch viele Fragen offen.

„Müllverbrennungsanlage Hamm.“ Er setzte sich wieder. „Der Tod von Hammer war tatsächlich nicht geplant gewesen – also zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Die beiden wußten nichts von seiner Paranoia und daß er gemerkt hat, daß ihn jemand beobachtet. Er hat die Komplizin, die ihn vor dem ersten Treffen mit ihrer Freundin ausspioniert hat, auf diesem Parkplatz in Hamburg angegriffen. Anscheinend war es sein Messer.“

„Und hat dabei den kürzeren gezogen.“

„Mhm.“ Thiel nickte. „Der Rest war dann wohl eine Kurzschlußhandlung. Sie hat die Leiche in ihren Wagen gepackt und ist losgefahren. Hat sie an der Raststätte in Münster rausgeworfen ohne weiter nachzudenken. Ein grober Fehler, aber den haben die beiden dann ja tatsächlich wieder ausgebügelt.“

„Was nicht an mangelndem Einsatz meinerseits lag! Ich –“

„Hab‘ ich doch gar nicht behauptet.“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schnell die Frau ist.“

Boerne lächelte, und er lächelte zurück, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. War aber vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlimm. Nur ein Lächeln.

…

„Es war ein bißchen einsam.“

„Wie meinen?“

„Weil Sie gefragt haben, wegen Hamburg. Es war schon nett, mal wieder da zu sein. Aber eben ein bißchen … einsam.“

Boerne starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Beinahe hätte er losgelacht, weil Boerne wirklich ziemlich dämlich aussah in diesem Moment. Wenn da nicht dieses Gefühl gewesen wäre, als ob jemand seinen Magen in seiner Faust zusammenquetschen würde. Was erst wieder besser wurde, als Boerne sich wieder fing und lächelte. Ein echtes Lächeln. Nicht dieses nervige ich-hab’s-ja-gewußt Lächeln. Obwohl das jetzt ja auch gestimmt hätte.

Thiel schluckte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren sollte. Aber bis jetzt hatte es ja auch funktioniert, irgendwie. Und jetzt brauchte er wenigstens nicht mehr nach Erklärungen suchen. Warum er noch nicht gehen wollte. Warum sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Und warum er verdammt noch mal erwarten konnte, daß sein Geburtstag für Boerne wichtiger war als alles andere.

* Fin *


End file.
